Legend
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: In a land far far away, lived creatures of all kinds. Some with hooves or tails, others with fins. Few mastered the skill of sorcery, but some knew how to work a sword. What will happen when the peace between this group of mystical beings is tattered with? AU/ Ichihime ;)
1. Chapter 1

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

HELLO READERS! I know, I know... I have many other stories I'm working on, but I will get to them! Hey, its Ichihime... You can never get enough ;) Anyways, so a new story! This one (hopefully) (most likely) is different from my other stories, I'm trying to 'expand' my thoughts and put these wonderful characters in different shoes and situations. I'm trying (attempting) to be unique so hopefully this is a little different from all the other fics out there, if not please please tell me! I'm still forming the plot and everything and I really want all my stories to have there special individualities. Back to the story!

So yes AU/ and the characters I'm trying to keep in canon personalities, if they seem OOC please tell me. But also, they are put into certain situations where they seem OOC but wouldn't be otherwise. It's kind of how I would impersonate them if I ever see said characters in a situation where they had to walk out of there box/comfort zone.

**CHP 1**

**The Beginning **

It was a silent yet ominous night, the inky black sky lit up by shiny dazzling stars. There was a slight breeze ruffling the leaves on individual trees scattered upon the land, dampness in the air from rain the night before. The whistling leaves sung a melodious tune of their own, echoing into the night. On a tall hill, right under the luminous moon stood a magnificent castle, the men and woman inside peacefully asleep. In the darkness, empty of living people, the shadows were dancing.

In one portion of the castle was a large room, a beautiful madden sleeping tranquilly on a silk bed. Her snow-white skin was illuminated by the moon shining through the single castle window right above her bed, auburn hair scattered about. Feeling an unknown presence near her, her long lashes fluttered open. She heard a murmur followed by whispers, unseen shadows swiftly moving through out the corners of her room. A warning she noticed, immediately tensing.

"Who is there?" She whispered lifting herself up, hands fisted in the silk covers, eyes still slightly droopy.

"Who is there?" She repeated with a stronger voice, eyes now glinting dangerously.

Feeling a hand grasp her arm, she gasped.

"Princess, we must vacate the castle, now," a hoarse voice whispered into her ear pulling the princess to her feet.

Lifting her silvery gaze up, the young girl saw her elder house keeper.

"Aya, what's happening?" The auburn haired beauty swiftly moved out of her bed sheets, her sleeveless white nightdress scraping over the marble ground.

"You must go, now," Aya's wrinkled face warned, eyebrows creasing together, words dripping with fear of the unknown.

"What of my parents and brother? Aya-," The grip on her arm tightened.

"Princess, you must leave!" A sharp breeze wafted into the room, swarming around Aya. The princess took a deep shaky breathe and nodded.

"Yes," the young princess gasped. Going through an unknown passage behind the stone walls, Aya handed the princess a black cloak.

"Cover yourself, pull the hood. We are under attack, you must escape. Flee far away, do not look back once, trust no one. We will find you once everything's under control." The elderly woman warned, quickening her pace and not looking back once.

"U-Understood," the princess choked out, worry rushing through her veins.

Aya stopped halfway through the secret passage way, "Do you know the rest of the way?" She asked gently turning to the princess holding out her hand.

"Yes."

"We're being followed; I will try to stop them. Please, RUN," Aya screeched as a cobalt blue arrow flew through her chest. The auburn haired girls mind went numb, but her feet followed Aya's command. Sprinting away, she felt the presence of a group of powerful beings all on her tail. Throwing the large black cloak on, the end draped over the rocky ground, the sleeves going inches past her slim fingers. With no shoes on, her soft feet paddled across the prickly ground. Increasing her pace, she whispered a few words and flicked her fingers. Behind her, the walls began to crumble and fall apart. Continuing her way down the passage, she took a sharp turn. Approaching a locked brick door, she stopped.

With a flick of her fingers, the locks broke and the door flung open.

Not looking behind her, she ran out of the castle and into the woods, over branches and rocks. Closing her eyes, she didn't stop. Attempting to feel everything around her, she didn't sense any presence following her let alone near her. Her feet roamed about the damp rocky ground, cut up and bruised, the pain didn't even occur to her. With the cloak covering her entire body, her face was barely visible. Adrenaline soaring through her, she wasn't planning on stopping, but the presence only feet before her forced her to.

Stopping in her steps, the unknown being began to talk. The princess noticed the creature also had a ripped cloak on similar to hers and was visibly much larger than her. As it took a step forward, the moonlight directly on its form, she noticed on the sides of its head poked out two pointy white objects she could compare to antlers. The large sword pointing at her soaked in blood did not go unnoticed.

_Blood. _

The blood of her _people._

The princess became even more angered.

"Who are you?" It asked in a deformed voice.

She didn't respond.

"SPEAK," the creature roared at her, the fury of his words hitting her like a bucket of cold water.

"My actions are none of your concern, savage," she spit at him, anger clear in her tone.

Although it was dark, she did not miss the smirk he flashed at her.

"_Savage, _you say? I'm sorry but you are mistaken wench," a deep husky chuckle reverberated out of his throat. The fragile princess felt a chill run down her spine.

"You did not give me a name, I'm assuming you are the enemy," he smiled wickedly.

"I am not allowing you to walk any further," the princess threatened, going into a defensive stance.

"I'd like to see that," the creature smirked, his form disappearing into thin air.

Grey eyes widened a fraction before she spoke her words and twiddled her fingers, actions unable to be seen under her cloak. As the creature appeared above her, sword flinging down, a gust of wind circled around the auburn haired female.

While the sword was inches away form meeting with her flawless skin, a thin golden shield of light stopped the weapon in its tracks. The sword was unable to break it.

The shock of the creature was lucid, his form disappearing and reappearing where he once was.

He underestimated her.

"A witch?" The smirk on its face grew. "And with no ordinary powers I see, normally your kind only forms potions, medicine of the sorts… Meaning your either using forbidden skills, which punishment leads to death… or your royalty." It stated nonchalantly.

The princess was surprised once more. _He knows. _

She didn't respond, answering the creature's questions.

"Please don't hold back on me then witch, for I too will do the same," the creature said before attacking once more.

_Fast, the creatures fast, _the princess thought.

Quoting the words passed down from her ancestors, the golden light covered her, defecting all blows. With a few words, the light shot out, cutting everything in its path. The leaves and trees deteriorated, shredded into pieces along the dirt floor. But the creature was smarter then that, for he dodged the attack once more.

The girl with burnt auburn hair hidden under the cloak stayed in place, she refused to run. This creature murdered her people in cold blood. She would help them, avenge them, and stop anything from further terrorizing them and causing panic.

After battling off for a while, both creatures were equally matched. The taller figure had very few cuts, but the princess was having trouble concentrating. The constant use of her powers and the forces of nature around her was not meant to be used for long periods of times, her panting proof of that. As the sword came towards her once more, she froze.

_This is it. _

Her body quoted, but her mind refused. With the new skill she attempted to master, she put it to use.

As the creatures sword flew towards her, accompanied by a ball of red fire directly from its horns, the princess chanted, not using movement but mind.

A gush of leaves and wind surrounded her, putting the fire out and stopping the creature in its steps. She continued her chants, practically controlling the creature's body.

"Drop your sword," she panted out, struggling.

The pointy silver object fell to the floor with a thunderous clang.

"Take a step back," she wheezed, a bead of sweat trickling down her sweet heart shaped face.

It followed her command.

The princess was on the brick of falling, but she refused. _I will stay strong for my people. _As she continued the new chants she was forced to learn, her curiosity was picked. Her teacher, her great-grandmother, taught her everything she knew. But she never told her what the sayings meant or was used for; what they did. She only said they were necessary to learn for she would need them for protection one day. The following actions of the creature sprawled amongst the floor backed up the theory.

The beast began to roar in terror, screams of agony and pain, wails of torture broke through the silence of the forest. A trickle of blood began to pour from under the thick ripped up cloth. The princess rattled a shaky breathe. _I don't think I can continue this… I-I'm hurting the creature; I'm causing it immense pain. But it hurt my people. _Then the princess remembered, I'm not _this_.

She stopped immediately.

She was not a murderer.

She was not a killer.

She was a protector and she did her job, she stopped him.

She stopped it; she doesn't have to continue to torture the creature.

As the chants stopped, a burst of wind erupted lifting the cloak off the young princess's head. Her burnt auburn hair with shades of gold was finally freed and flowed down her back. Taking a deep breathe as if her head just emerged from water, the princess fell to her knees, a trickle of blood dripped from her nose forming a puddle onto the dirt ground.

Her throat was clogged, like a knot was stuck inside of it or a large ball. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, her heart clenched. She caused another being, a living being pain with her powers.

She was given a gift, her powers, to protect.

But she did the opposite of that.

She caused pain.

The princess was not a monster, she was not a wrong doer, she was not a bad which.

Her brother did not raise her to do evil.

While her vision became blurry, salty tears began to slowly cascade down her flawless skin.

Panting, her arms no longer could support the weight of her body; she had no more energy left.

_Mother, father, brother… Please, please be safe! _

Attempting to lift her head, the princess slowly lifted her body off the ground. After falling down on the hard damp ground, multiple times, she managed to sit on her knees.

She still has to get away.

In the darkness, the silhouette of the creature's body was lying on the ground. Except the hooves were gone. The form was also slightly-slightly smaller.

Bringing her hand up to her nose, the blood was still gushing. _This is not good. _Whispering a few words she moved her hand over her nose.

Nothing happened.

Her magic was not healing herself.

The princess pouted.

Bringing her attention back to the creature on the ground, she crawled closer to him. In the beginning, she couldn't tell what it was, but now she noticed.

The creature's a shape shifter.

Approaching its form, she noticed he hadn't stopped bleeding. Except the shape-shifters case was much, much worse. If not attended to within the next few minutes, it would die. Taking another rattling breathe, the princess rolled up the sleeves on her black cloak and began to chant with all her remaining energy, vision blurred.

_I refuse to become a murderer; I will not stoop to the likes of this kind. _She thought with disgust.

But she did, she did stoop to the like of his kind.

Evading the thought, for now, she continued on healing him.

Except her powers **were **working, _I guess I'm just prone to them. _She sighed.

Her panting became deeper, her body felt like jello. The blood escaping her body became darker, almost black. _This is not a good sign. _She thought, but she noticed the blood from the shape-shifter had stopped.

_At least I did something right today. _She smiled.

With one last glance at the life she saved, the princess blacked out.

Her form fell hard onto the bloody ground.

* * *

Mythical creatures, man I love them. There just soo interesting.

So can you guess who the macho guy with the horn antlers were?

**So what are your thoughts on this story so far? I would love to know!**

**What are your favorite mythical creatures, any you would like me to add in future chapters?**

**I'm also adding many new characters, what do you think they should be represented as mythical creature wise? **

(Thank you for giving it a chance ;))

until next time,]

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello you lovely readers! How are you? I apologize for the late update, normally I have one (sometimes more than one) update every week, but I am really in love with this fic and just had to have it perfect! A thank you to all those who have read, favorited, and followed! I hope you like it so far ;) A special thank you to **KazumaKaname, Hylla, guest, anonymousP, guest, and broman2! **Thanks for the reviews/ comments/ and overall support! This updates for you guys.

Enjoy

previous chapter...

Except her powers **were **working, _I guess I'm just prone to them. _She sighed.

Her panting became deeper, her body felt like jello. The blood escaping her body became darker, almost black. _This is not a good sign. _She thought, but she noticed the blood from the shape-shifter had stopped.

_At least I did something right today. _She smiled.

With one last glance at the life she saved, the princess blacked out.

Her form fell hard onto the bloody ground.

**Chp 2**

**Where Am I?**

_Am I dead?_

_Although I feel light headed, I also feel like I'm walking on air._

_My entire body hurts._

_It's difficult to breathe._

The princess's thoughts began racing through her head as she recalled what had previously happened.

_My castle, my people, they were under attack._

_Father, mother, brother, are you safe?_

_What of the shape shifter?_

Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she passed out once more. It was as if the curtains closed, her thoughts evaporated, everything went black.

Slowly blinking a single eye open, Orihime felt that very small action took away all her energy. If she could sigh, she would have. Although she could barely see because her sight was still hazy and it was dark, she could make out the forest below her. _Below me? _Finally noticing the body under her, the princess came to the conclusion someone was carrying her. Looking down, she saw brown boots. But no average boots, they were leather, _expensive. _The more she thought, the action to process became even harder. After a while, she became tired.

Except this time, she allowed sleep to take her.

The single droplets of water that's sounds seemed to vibrate off the barren concrete mixed with the yells of unknown men woke the princess. As her eye lids abruptly widened she quickly looked around her. No longer on the back off someone, she was lying across the concrete floor, _a cell? _The rusty bars in front of her answered her question.

The space was very small; if she opened her arms simultaneously she could touch both walls. As her senses approached her, finally, she noticed a fowl odor. There were two buckets in the corner, grimacing, she saw one was for her 'business' and the other was a dark color of drinking water.

Gasping, she forgot her hood was off. Placing it back over her head and a majority of her face, she saw she was shackled to the floor with heavy metals, both of her ankles weighted down. Trying to lift her leg, she winced. The metal was very _tight _and practically eating into her skin. Lifting her cloak, and observing her ankles, she saw she was already bleeding. Noticing a dark purplish bruise right under the shackles; she attempted to take them off, increasing the pain.

It still didn't work.

With the previous battle she took part in, the spells used, and healing that shape shifter, she was exhausted… It was like a flesh wound, it would take days to heel.

Biting her lip, she tried to come up with a plan.

She was now _captured _by an unknown enemy.

_Who brought me here? Was it the shape shifter? _Orihime questioned herself.

As a breeze blew in from _somewhere, _Orihime shivered.

Alone and afraid, the voices by the cell grew louder. Looking up, she saw a cell across from hers. Squinting her eyes, for it was still dark and there were no candles lit, she saw

there in deed was a person.

Crawling closer to observe who it was and plausibly get some information on her surroundings, wincing, she managed to move a little closer. Managing to hold in a gasp to not gather any attention upon herself, she saw it was a man in rags, his pale skin visible to her in the dark, cuts and wounds infected all over his body. His bones were outlined by a single sheet of skin. Orihime knew from just looking at the poor man he was starving and injured. _Won't somebody help him?_

As he opened one eye and noticed the girl in a cloak was there looking at him, he smiled wickedly at her.

"_You will die a painful death as long as you are here," _he choked out in a very hoarse voice, lifting a finger right at the princess. With his wicked smile on his face, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground. A thump was all that was heard before Orihime could no longer stomach the sight.

The princes shuddered and took a deep rattling breathe. With her eyes watering unsure if it's from fear, the death of a man in pain she just witnessed, or what's in store for her, Orihime hid farther into her cloak. Feeling a shiver go down her spine, Orihime involuntarily jerked back to get as far away from the now _dead _body that most likely predicted her future.

Allowing the tears to escape, shutters racked her body as she trembled. She was terrified, away from her castle, people and family. Her powers were of no use to her in the state she was in, where ever she was. Hearing footsteps approach and stop in front of her cell, she refused to let anyone witness her in this state. Taking a deep breathe and pushing all the worries and anxiety to the back of her mind, she squared her shoulders. Through the cloak, although it was difficult, she could still make the outline of three figures, the one in the middle the tallest. Each was dressed in armor with a sword by their sides.

"Open the cell," a deep voice commanded, the tall man in the middle. _He sounds… younger?_

As if on queue, two men opened the cell and approached Orihime.  
Her fight and flight kicked in and she attempted to use her magic, anything. Calling out for her shield to stop the men in their steps, she tasted blood. Immediately stopping, she brought her right hand to her face.

Another nose bleed, another _warning. _If she keeps this up, she'd practically be digging her own grave. There's only so much she could do before her body gives up on her… Stopping her chants, the pain in her ankles kicked in. Grimacing, she looked up at the three in front of her.

"W-Where am I?" She stuttered out in a whisper. The men ignored her question.

"It's a _lady _prince, can we keep her?" One of the men cracked his knuckles, a grin plastered on his face touching the corners of his ears.

"We'll be kind and take turns!" The other added approaching the helpless princess's figure.

"No." The third voice stated. Stopping in their steps, the two men turned around, deflated.

"Remove the shackles off of her." The man commanded, observing the girl in the cloak. The men nodded, but as they turned around the grins came back on their faces.  
"This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me," one of the men whispered to her. He smelled of filth and alcohol.

Lifting up the bottom of her cloak, the princess wanted to pull her ankle back but the man had a tight grip on her bruised and bleeding ankle.

"You made a mess," He frowned looking at the blood now on his hands. Tightening his grip on the hurt ankle, the princess whimpered.

Opening the locks, he slowly ran his rugged hands up her leg, over the bruise.

"I asked you to unlock her," the voice commanding repeated.

The man had stopped moving his hand, but kept it in place grinning at the girl in the cloak. Unlocking the other ankle, the princess kicked him away once she was freed and lowered her cloak.

"You little bitch," the man seethed, lifting his sword, he stopped when the man he referred to as prince took a step forward.

"Not yet," his warning was laced with venom.

Now in front of the princess, Orihime refused to back down, but she could not look him in the face. He was going to kill her and admitted to doing just that a second ago.

"Can you get up?" The 'prince' asked harshly.

Orihime didn't respond, but lifted herself up. Furrowing her brows, she managed to get up and stand on her own two feet.

Although she was in pain, she refused to show it.

"Good," the 'prince' said, "Follow me, guards, walk behind her and lock the cell."

The 'guards' grunted in reply, while the prince began walking, Orihime in tow, she ignored the pain in her ankle. The 'prince', Orihime noticed, took very long and quick steps. Orihime was not only injured, but also a female. Trying to keep up with him, she kept her gaze on the ground to not fall in the dark. They had to take many turns and passed by many cells. Making their way down a stone hall that looked like the secret passage back in Orihime's castle, they made their way up a very large stair case. Trying to suppress herself from crying out, Orihime noticed there were finally candles beginning to align on the wall. What felt like an eternity later, they almost reached the top. As the man in front of her stopped, Orihime almost ran into him.

The 'prince' opened a door; walking through it Orihime had to close her eyes from the sudden bright light. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a fancy hallway that looked much like her homes. But she noticed the stone walls were a different shade and the portraits were of people she did not recognize, their were rugs on the floor of intricate designs. Looking questionably up to the 'prince', the man finally turned around.

"That's enough guards, thank you." Orihime finally saw the face of the man. Her earlier hypothesis was indeed correct, he was young. Probably no older then her, may be even the same age. He was huge, tall, the muscles of his neck clearly defined even though the rest of his armor covered his entire body. _So much metal, it must weigh a ton! _And she saw he was _handsome. _The next thing that caught Orihime's eye was his bright _orange _hair. _Who is he? Is he the one that brought me here? What happened to the shape shifter?_

Grunting in reply, the two guards walked back in through the door of what Orihime assumed to be a dungeon. With her guards up, Orihime looked around for anything that could help her. She knew it would be foolish to escape injured and without any of her magic too. She would just have to fend off for the next few days, then she could some how escape, get her way around.

Taking a deep breathe, she asked the first question that kept popping back into her head.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**How did Orihime get there?**

**Where do you think Orihime is?**

**Who do you think is the 'prince'?**

**Is Orihime's castle safe? **

**Who's the shape shifter? **

_What do you think? I would love to know!_

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
